Quincy (Bleach)
The Quincy ( クインシー, Kuinshī ) is one of supernatural fictional of human race from Bleach . They are better known as the polar opposite of Shinigami. However, since their method to kill hollow very dangerous for the balance of mortal world, most of them being slaughter by shinigami 200 years ago. And few of them (a non-member of Wandenreich Quincy) who survive are hiding by becoming a normal civilian. Description The Quincy were created by Yhwach. He is their King and his blood flows in every Quincy. The Quincies were scattered all over the world at one time. They were relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows. Purportedly, a Quincy was born every 200 years who was "incomplete" and could not properly harness Reishi; they were killed while young because of this. However, when Bazz-B was a teenager 1000 years ago, it had been centuries since the last such Quincy was born, and most people thought of them as urban legends because of this. They were "incomplete" because they possessed the same power-granting abilities as Yhwach did. Most of them are destroyed by Shinigami 200 years ago because of their method for killing Hollows is dangerous and potentially can destroy the world balance. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain from 12th division of Gotei 13 also responsible for murder and torture them for his research to learn about them, and one of his victim was Uryū Ishida's grandfather, Sōken Ishida. Not all the Quincies were destroyed at 200 years ago. The members of Wandenreich also create Silbern behind the "shadow" of Soul Society, and the few of non-member of Wandenreich also hide as normal civilan. 9 years before the series is started, Yhwach used Aushwelen to absorb all Gemischt Quincy and Masaki Kurosaki as part of his awakening. Resulting in most of their deaths and only Uryū Ishida survives this incident. At some points, they also do a practice of true-breeding to keeping a pure lineage by arranged marriages between their own children and only those belonging to other pure families. This is shown by the Ishida's family, by matchmaking Ryuken Ishida to Masaki Kurosaki, before Masaki was tainted by White which resulting their intention completely failed. The pure blood Quincy is known as Echt while the mixed-blood is known as Gemischt. After The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Its unknown what happen to the other Wandenreich member after Yhwach demise and most of the major member are killed in battle. Since Yhwach stole 's Quincy power, its make him that he no longer to be part of Quincy, making Uryū and his father, Ryūken are currently the last survivor. Power and Abilities A Quincy uses the Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with his/her Reiryoku to create weapons. They fight using a power from outside.They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between Reishi and Reiryoku as a source of power. The ability to manipulate such energy allows for a variety of abilities offensive, defensive and supportive. Since they are part of supernatural race, all of them have vast knowledge about spirituality and high spiritual power and awareness. There are several rare technique that many Shinigami didn't know about it, such as Letzt Stil, Blut, and Vollstandig. Trivia * Tite Kubo has used a German motif on some of the Quincies items and abilities throughout the series. Navigation Category:Bleach Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Rivals Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Paranormal Category:Heretics Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain